His Mistake
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: Sherlock's done it this time. Molly Hooper is done. What has he done and can he fix it. Also I don't own Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello so if you read the first line this is obviously Sherlolly. I hope you like it. Please read and review!**_

Molly had been happy. She rarely wasn't now that Sherlock had asked her to marry him. Now the ring that once made her giddy only made her cringe in disgust and was resting in the black velvet case it had come in.

Sherlock was out on a case and she had to wait till he got home from said case he was currently working on to confront him. It was about a man with a false leg or something. She honestly wasn't sure because Sherlock had been short, cryptic, and hung up before she could remind him she couldn't read minds.

The chair creaked as Molly leaned back and closed her eyes wondering if she did that she could erase the memories of what she just saw. No such luck. She had only started working on a mind palace amonth ago with help from Sherlock.

Molly sighed and went to the room that contained the good memories with Sherlock. It wasn't a big room, but it held her best memories and now her worst, but that was shamed to the corner. Theirbed was made and she laid down on it looking up at the ceiling. Molly slipped into a more dream like state as she practiced reliving the memory like Sherlock had taught her.

It was about 9:27 PM and Molly was 27 minutes over her shift, exhausted, and no where near done. She was done her paper work and that made her smile, but when she went to close up there was an unpleasant surprise left by her /friend,/Sherlock. That wiped the smile right off Molly's face and she groaned in frustration. Why did she love this infuriating man. "Stupid fucking Sherlock Holmes nothing matters but himself and all of us idiots should just do his bidding." She fumed to herself as she cleaned off the table.

"I just left to get coffee." The deep baritone sounded just behind her.

"Oh Sherlock!" Molly said surprised and looked up at Sherlock wide eyed, biting her lip, and with her normal light blush that formed around Sherlock. "I didn't mean it I'm just tired and..." Molly didn't get any farther due to a light finger over her lips. Molly looked up at Sherlock unsure.

"I know Molly." He assured her. "I'm not in the mood for your rambling, but I got you coffee I assure you it's just how you like it." Molly was handed a coffee and she took a tentative sip. A smile crept on her lips and she moved her gaze up to Sherlock who was watching her with those expectant multicolored eyes.

"Perfect. Thank you Sherlock." Molly murmured smiling at him.

"Now you can relax for a minute." He replied as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a chair. Molly let her ridged body relax into the chair and watched Sherlock do something she never expected him to do. Clean. He was, right before her eyes, taking care of his own mess.

"Sherlock it's fine. Go home. John's probably worried about where you are." Molly instinctively muttered going to stand up, but found a gently but stern hand on her wrist.

"No. You always put me first and I texted John that I'd be late and not to worry."

Molly nodded and sat down smiling at him. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm.."

"No. You were right. I am a gigantic arse, but you know that and should stop apologizing for stating the truth." Sherlock interrupted.

"That may be true, but you do it to protect yourself Sherlock." He looked at Molly surprised. "Emotions hurt because people are mean and they will hurt you and they will try to tear you down and so you fortified yourself and hid your emotions. Sherlock I promise I am here for you and I will always be here for you. And you don't need to fortify your emotions around me because I will treat them better than I treat my own" Molly whispered softly looking up at Sherlock.

"Molly would you like to go on a date?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"What?" Molly asked watching Sherlock move as if he just asked her the time of day.

"A date. When two people hang out as more than friends and talk and hold hands and do all that couple stuff." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Yeah I'd love to." Molly murmured and sipped her coffee.

"Perfect! I know it's your only day off this week, but I can pick you up this Sunday at 5:00." He looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lip, smiled, and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." Molly responded.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to hear that Doctor Hooper. I'll see you then." And then he left the room and Molly was left with a clean work space, a coffee, and a little grin she just couldn't get off of her face.

/knock/ /knock/

"Hello dearie." Mrs Hudson said bringing Molly out of her memory.

"Hi" She responded putting a pseudo-smile on not wanting Mrs. Hudson to warn Sherlock. "What are you doing up here?" Molly asked conversationally.

"Sherlock gave me some of your clothes to wash." She responded as she walked with the basket to the edge of the bedroom.

Molly groaned and rolled her eyes. "I told him to do it. I'm sorry. I should have made sure he didn't give you the work."

"Oh it's fine. Gives me something to do." She responded smiling cheerily.

Molly smiled back and nodded.

"Well I'll go and leave you with your thoughts." Mrs. Hudson responded and left the flat

**Okay so next installment soon. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **am so excited about the response to this! (Can you tell I don't have many goals?) Please Read and Review.**

Sherlock had taken her to Angelo's back room. A quiet, small, cozy room that caused a warm emotional reaction (Sherlock informed her it was because of the dim lighting and the red walls).

The table had two plates. The one near Molly had traces of her sauce and a little bit of cheese from her cheese ravioli. Sherlock's plate had more evidence of his Chicken Alfredo, but Molly was just glad he had eaten all seven days this week. Despite the short case on Wednesday.

Sherlock's purple shirt was perfectly fit to his body. Molly had on a loose black skirt and comfortable red blouse that Sherlock said looked beautiful on her.

"Molly I know dating me can't be easy." Sherlock murmured softly. The look he gave her told her not to talk and to listen first. "But you have managed beautifully for three months. And I want to know if you would like to move in with me at 221B? I know it's soon and if you say no I'll understand, but Molly... I-I love you." It was the first time he told her he loved her. Molly knew he loved her of course, but he had never been able to say it. She knew it was because it made him vulnerable and she was honored that he could trust her with his deepest emotions.

"Yes." Molly murmured. It wouldn't make much of a difference. She almost always ended up at 221B every night, but it would be official. "Sherlock I don't think anything normal applies to us. We have only dated for three months, but we've known each other so much longer, and sometimes the transition from friend to whatever you want to call it," Sherlock had denounced boyfriend and girlfriend as derogatory. "is hard, but this wasn't. This was just right." Molly replied.

Sherlock was beaming. He got up and smiled down at Molly. "May I have this dance my lady?" He asked and music managed to magically start playing.

"Of course Monsieur Sherlock." Molly remarked and smiled up at him. Her hand was gently placed in his and she stood up still looking up at him.

They had danced before, and Molly could tell how much Sherlock loved dancing. He was light on his feet and the little bit of pain that was almost always in his eyes disappeared when he was dancing. He looked down at her lovingly and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip lightly. A slight nervous tic that she may not be good enough.

His hands were placed firmly on her lower back and his index finger of his right hand tapped out the counts. One two three. One two three. One two three. One two three. Molly's hands were wrapped around his shoulders, and although taller than her he was not too much taller to make dancing uncomfortable. Their bodies were pressed against one another and their eyes were locked.

"Sherlock Holmes" Molly whispered softly. And tightened her grip. "I love you. I love all of you, and I would love to move in with you. Being in this relationship isn't hard, because even if you hurt me I want this to work out so bad and I know you do to."

Sherlock leaned down to kiss her. Their lips connected. It was slow, gentle, loving. - A couple of times people asked them how long they had been married because of the way they acted towards each other. - Sherlock's lips left Molly's slowly and a soft sigh of content left his lips.

"My Molly." He whispered possessively.

"My Sherlock." She whispered in return.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz _

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Suddenly her phone started vibrating. It brought her out of her memory and she sighed sadly missing the comfort of the love between them that she now knew didn't matter.

_Case solved it was the uncle's friend. I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Is Chinese good? -SH_

Molly read it and tensed up. He would notice her ring was off her finger almost immediately. He would then ask why and she would have to tell him. She didn't want to, but she would have to. Molly wanted to forget what she saw, but she couldn't.

_Sounds Great get here quickly_ _I miss you. -Molly_

It wasn't a lie. She did miss him, but she was also pissed at him, and nothing he could say would change that.

_I love you my Molly. My perfect Molly-SH_

That couldn't change her mind, but her response could alert him to a problem and let him have time to become cold and uncaring to protect himself.

_Did you get hit in your head during the case? -Molly_

She figured concerned, but joking was good and in character. Loving fiancé not pissed off ex she reminded herself.

_Only with the fact that we're getting married. Molly I never thought I'd get married. The thought that anyone could care about me is amazing, the fact that I care about anyone is equally amazing, and Molly the fact that it is you makes it so much better. -SH_

That came close to changing her mind. He loved her. She couldn't help but see it in that text, but she couldn't fall back into the trap.

_That's beautiful love. I'm waiting for you to get home. -Molly_

Again no lies, but calling him love was conflicting. She did love him, but now she knew. They couldn't work now that she knew this and Sherlock would have to agree with her.

**Thank you for** **reading. Now please Review** **and follow or favorite :). Also check out my other Sherlolly fanfic Things Happen For A Reason. (I wanted to put a link, but mY IPod is a butt)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello same as always please Read and Review. Also small sorry for the shortness of this.**

Molly closed her eyes and slipped back into the dream like state wanting to visit one last happy memory before this whole relationship exploded.

It was a chilly October morning, but not chilly enough to need a heavy jacket. Molly walked with Sherlock him in his trademark coat and scarf her in a black pea coat.

"Sherlock why can't you just tell me what we are doing?" Molly asked softly.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." He responded promptly.

She rolled her eyes, but complied with Sherlock and went along with his little game. She knew he wouldn't give in and it would be a more enjoyable walk if she did.

They walked in a comfortable silence no need to really talk just light touches and hums of agreement. Molly smiled as they entered a park. It was beautiful weather for a nice walk through the park and she could take a look at the ducks in the duck pond. Suddenly they had stopped and Molly looked up at Sherlock surprised.

"Sherlock?" She asked confused.

"Molly can you promise to not interrupt me?" He inquired softly looking down at her. When she nodded he lowered himself to one knee and looked up at her lovingly.

"Molly Hooper. You are very special to me. You manage to put up with me and still find room in your heart for me. You have found a way to penetrate my thick skin and ended up in my heart. Losing you would be like losing a piece of myself and I want to make sure that never happens. Please be mine forever Molly." With that he pulled out the velvet box and ring that was nothing fancy, but as Sherlock knew she didn't want anything fancy it was perfect. "Will you marry me?" He asked softly.

"Yes of course." Molly responded smiling down at Sherlock. "I thought it would have been obvious." She joked.

"No it was an emotional response. I'm not too good at predicting them," He paused for a moment debating whether to say something or not. "And you always surprise me Molly Holmes."

Molly blushed at the name change. "It has a nice ring to it doesn't it."

"Yeah it does. I love you Molly."

"I love you to Sherlock." And with that she kissed him.

Molly snapped out of her memory some of the anger transferred to herself. It was her fault for falling into this trap. Why did she just trust him? He wasn't trust worthy. He had only hurt her, and now...

That was when Sherlock entered with the Chinese takeout. "Hey." He murmured smiling at her for a second, but noticing her agitation towards him he froze. "Molly what's wrong? Did you lose your ring?" Sherlock had to turn away from her to put the Chinese food on the table.

Molly stood up when Sherlock turned his back on her to put the food down. When he turned back around he slapped him hard. "Aren't you going to say it?" She asked softly.

"Say what?" He asked honestly confused.

"Sorry about your engagement." She hissed softly obviously pissed off and slapped him again. "Although I am grateful that you didn't slap me with the ring on."

"Molly what did I do?" He asked softly.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Molly fumed. "Time to drop the game. Was it fun?"

"Was what fun? Our relationship?"

"No manipulating me. You're right I am an idiot."

"I wasn't manipulating you Molly. I love you. Who made you think that?"

"You did Sherlock." Molly murmured softly.

"What how?"

Molly simply walked over to Sherlock's laptop.

"I was going to send an email to my mother. So I got on your laptop and I went to Microsoft Word to check my spelling and guess what I saw under recent documents..." Molly held up his laptop to show him a document titled Experiment Relationship With Molly Elizabeth Hooper.

**Sorry was that a mean place to stop? Well I guess you could bribe me with Reviews... (Yes I'm kind of blackmailing you)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all. Reviews are like food and I love them so much! I also love followed and favorites!**

"I was going to change it to Molly Holmes." Sherlock murmured softly not meeting Molly's eyes.

"Sherlock I expected denial or an explanation, but I don't deserve either do I?" She hissed as tears formed. "I am a foolish person. The thought that you could love me. You're right I am an idiot."

"Molly you have seen it so there is no reason to deny it and you won't believe any excuse I give you or the truth." He stated in his constant emotionless tone.

"Well then tell me the truth. I deserve that."

"I didn't know how else to understand our relationship." He responded softly. "I should have told you."

"Sherlock I have put up with so much, but that's the last straw. I'm done."

Sherlock looked at her. His Molly. She wouldn't leave him. She couldn't leave him.

"Emotions hurt Sherlock. Yours would right now if you weren't a robot." She grabbed her bag she had packed and sighed. "I love you, and I hate myself for it. By now I should hate you, but I can't. Sherlock I don't want to see you at Barts, where I'm staying, or anywhere you /deduce/ me to be. I don't want any phone calls, texts, or emails. I'm done being your toy. Goodbye Sherlock."

Molly walked out the door before he could see the tears steaming down her face.

Sherlock stood staring at the door. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the empty room. "I'm sorry Molly." She had left him. His façade slowly broke down as he just kept muttering "I'm sorry Molly." Over and over. After a good ten minutes of muttering he knew he needed help. Someone who could fix this.

"John." Sherlock whispered to himself and pulled out his phone.

_Need you at Baker St. -SH_

Sherlock waited in his chair with his leg bouncing nervously.

_Case? -JW_

_No. It's Molly. -SH_

_Is she hurt? -JW_

_Emotionally. Enough to break off the engagement. -SH_

_What did you do? -JW_

_It will be easier to explain in person. -SH_

_I'll be there in 5 minutes. okay? -JW_

_Okay. -SH_

Sherlock waited slowly falling deeper in his emotion created hole that he had tried to fill, but Molly had dug it deeper.

John entered 221B to see Sherlock curled up in his chair tears forming in his eyes.

"I made a mistake John." He murmured and hung his head. "I should have told her. I ruined it."

"What should you have told her?" John asked softly kneeling down to be eye to eye with his best friend. His emotionless best friend who Molly had reduced to a pile of tears.

"I didn't know how to handle my emotions so I set it up as an experiment." He motioned to his laptop that John then moved to. "I never meant it like she took it. It honestly wasn't an experiment. I love her. I need her. I miss her." Sherlock was looking at John like a lost child. "Please help me. Please fix it."

"Sherlock this does look pretty bad." John murmured. "I don't know of I can fix this. Love isn't like a toy."

"You have to John. I need her. I'm not whole without her." Sherlock protested.

"Why don't you talk to her at the lab or something." John suggested.

"I can't. I'm listening to her request and leaving her alone, but she said nothing about asking you for help."

"Fine. Do you know where she's staying?" John asked softly.

"Her old flat. We were still working on the contract." Sherlock responded softly.

John nodded and closed Sherlock's laptop. "Will you be okay here? On your own I mean."

"Yes. Just get her back for me." Sherlock murmured and John left.

Molly was in her old flat. She had grabbed her clothes and most of her old furniture was still in there so she just fell on the couch and let herself cry. She loved him and she had thought he loved her. How could she have been so wrong? As she was pondering this there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Go away Sherlock your experiment is over!" She called to the door.

"It's not Sherlock." John replied.

Molly sighed, dried her eyes and got up to greet John.

"What did he tell you?" Molly asked looking at John curiously.

"Everything, but the fact that he was curled up crying told me more than he ever could. Molly he loves you." John figured a straight forward approach was better.

"Well at least I'm not the only idiot to be fooled by him. I know he's a manipulative bastard John. It's time you learn it to." And with that she shut the door in John's face.

Sherlock was sitting waiting for John to tell him he fixed it. John would fix it. He'd have to fix it. He smiled when his phone vibrated telling him John texted.

_Sorry Sherlock. -JW_

He read it and reread it and then threw his phone. John had failed, and the only person Sherlock could blame was himself.

**Please tell me what you thought. I am why we can't have nice characters, but don't worry there is more to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yes I know this is really short, but** **I'm posting another chapter tomorrow. Please Read Review Favorite and Follow.**

After John left Molly curled back up on the couch and started crying again. No one understood or cared about him hurting her only that he didn't mean to (but he did mean to). This was how everything always worked. Sherlock then Molly.

"Toby at least you love me." She murmured to the cat that curled up next to her.

After a few minutes of petting her cat and calming down Molly got up and walked to where she kept her bad day kit.

1 Box of Dark Chocolate

Season 1 of Glee

1 Box of Tissues

1 Playlist on her IPod

1 Album of Funny Photos on her IPod

1 Bubble Bath Solution

And last but not least

1 Copy of a Collection of Arthur Conan Doyle Stories.

She grabbed the chocolate, Glee, and tissues before returning to the couch. Molly put down the chocolate and tissues on the couch and walked the season of Glee over to the TV to set it up. Once that was ready and she was curled up with Toby again she hit play.

Molly lost herself in a good season of Glee. It was nice not to have to focus on her problems and to instead focus on characters. He Mum and Dad had always told her not to, but it was her form of coping, and she needed to relax. After three episodes of that Molly placed Glee back with the rest of the bad day stuff, but grabbed the bubble bath and book.

This time she walked into the bathroom where she started to prepare a warm bubble bath. Molly intended to get rid of every last shred of Sherlock from her. He couldn't just go make someone's life into an experiment for him, and when she asked for the truth he lied.

"I still love him though." She murmured as she slipped into the bath. It was a little on the hot side, but she didn't care. Next she dried off her hands and grabbed her book. The Adventures of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, but after the first two lines Molly threw the book across the room in frustration. The detective novel only made her think of Sherlock and Sherlock only made her sad.

"Why?" She asked no one in particular. "What causes me to be attracted to him?" Suddenly it was like her mind palace had opened a door and a list suddenly appeared.

Handsome

Smart

Talented

His voice

Their Jobs

The way she felt in his arms

Dancing with him

And the list just went on and on and on.

"I'm hopeless." Molly sighed.

The bath although physically relaxing had only caused her mental stress and she got out just to stop thinking about him and watch another episode (or two) of Glee.

In 221B Baker Street Sherlock slowly got up from his seat to retrieve his phone. He looked at it glad to find no noticeable damage and placed it on the coffee table. He then walked over to his violin and picked it up. As he pressed the the bow to the strings he froze. Molly loved it when he played violin. She would clap at the end of each piece. Sometimes she'd close her eyes and just sway to the music. Others she would sip her tea. Sherlock had even written a piece for her.

To Be Loved. It was a passionate piece and the best he had ever written. He hadn't even preformed it for her. He was waiting for their wedding day.

With that thought the violin was back in it's case and Sherlock was crying again. He had let her in then he had pushed him away again. It was his fault they were in this situation. There for he had to fix it, but how.

Although Molly had made him quit Sherlock kept a pack of smokes hidden and took one out. He quickly lit it and sighed slightly at the wonderful release of chemicals causing him to be able to think better. How could he fix this? What could he do? Suddenly Molly appeared in his mind palace.

"Nothing you can do nothing." She hissed. "I have you all the chances in the world, but you crossed a line."

"Caring is not an advantage Brother." Mycroft muttered.

"No, but it's not in our control either." Sherlock whispered softly to himself.

**The lists make it look longer. Again sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter it's written and will be posted tomorrow. Your reviews fuel me to write more and faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is even shorter, but due to the fact that together they would be longer than average I can't feel bad. I wouldn't feel bad either way, but this way I can justify it. Please Read Review Favorite and Folloe**

Molly had fallen asleep on the couch with Toby and Glee playing in the background. Her eyes opened at the sound of the phone, she groaned, and closed her eyes again trying to block out the ringing phone. It was probably another one of Sherlock's followers who for some reason didn't understand he was a manipulative bastard that only used her.

"Hey this is Molly Hooper's phone please leave a message after the beep." Her answering machine started. "Beeeep"

(A little under a half an hour earlier)

Sherlock was curled up in his chair crying silently when Greg showed up.

"Sherlock case." He said as he entered the room, but stopped before elaborating and stared at Sherlock. No one had ever seen Sherlock like this before. No one had even thought it was possible for Sherlock to be like this.

"What happened?" Greg asked in his gentle father like tone that Sherlock responded well to.

"Molly." Sherlock whispered her name catching in his throat slightly.

"Is she okay?" Greg asked worried.

"She left me. I made a mistake George." He whispered softly and used his already wet sleeve to dry his eyes, but only ended up smearing the water around his face.

"It's Greg, and I warned you about hurting her when you two first got together." Greg scolded sternly, but when Sherlock relapsed into tears he returned to talking gently. "Sherlock it's okay she'll come around I'm sure. She's lasted this long."

"No she won't. I saw it in her eyes. She doesn't trust me. I don't blame her." Sherlock murmured.

"What did you do?" Greg asked softly.

"I was an idiot and didn't tell her that I had a document to help me understand our relationship and I titled it Experiment Relationship With Molly Elizabeth Hooper for lack of a better title and she found it."

Greg just stared at Sherlock shaking his head. "She loved you Sherlock."

"I love her I just didn't know how to understand that." He admitted softly.

"I'll talk to her, but I'm not taking sides and we have a case." Greg responded.

"I don't have the ability to work on a case." Sherlock murmured.

"What?" Greg asked surprised.

"My mind palace has been taken over." He admitted softly.

"First break up." Greg murmured softly. "It's okay mate. Just remember John and I are here for you. I have to go, but text me if you need anything." Greg stated as he left. Then phoned Molly.

(Back at Molly's)

"Hey it's Greg. I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. You are a great girl and I'm not taking sides. Well I guess I'll talk to you when you feel like it."

Molly grabbed her mobile and quickly texted Greg.

How does 6pm at the pub sound? -Molly

Great I'll see you then -GL

**Honestly I stopped here** **because it was a good stopping point. Was that mean? I'm sorry if I was mean again. Please Review Favorite and Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I give you a long chapter, but I'm not sure when I will post again due to me preforming in a musical this weekend and practice all week, but I'll try my best. Please Read Review Favorite and Follow.**

6:10

Queen's Head Pub nice place to talk with light music and good beer.

Molly sat with a pint waiting for Greg to get there. She hoped he remembered. Just as she was about to text him a note was placed on the table by some guy who looked vaguely familiar.

You were never just a pawn. You were always the queen.

"What's that?" Greg asked as he sat across from Molly.

"A note. From Sherlock I think. Must have had someone from his homeless network deliver it." Molly responded as she crumpled it up and put it in her pocket. "I was worried you weren't coming." She admitted softly.

"Oh I would text you if something came up." Greg responded smiling.

"Good. So what do you know?" She asked interested.

"What Sherlock told me. Which included that he's an idiot and that he couldn't take a case because you invaded his mind palace."

Molly shook her head and sighed. "He's a good actor."

"I don't know if he's that good." Greg responded.

"I thought you weren't taking sides." She remarked softly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm just observing. Molly you are a special woman. I remember when my marriage was falling apart and my wife and I were separated. So I asked you on a date and you spent the whole night giving me advice on how to fix my marriage. It always confused me why you wanted Sherlock. You two seemed so different, but it worked until Sherlock was an idiot." Greg admitted softly. "I told him straight forward that he didn't deserve you and that if he hurt you I would have a few choice words for him."

"Thank you." Molly replied softly smiling at Greg. "It's my fault though. As you said I wanted him, and I should have known he'd do something like this." Molly sighed and put her head in her hands. "Greg, why do I still love him?" She asked softly tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Because life isn't fair Molly." Greg answered and placed his hand over her hand comfortingly.

Molly nodded and wiped her tears away before taking another sip of her pint.

"I'm going to work tomorrow, and I don't want to deal with all of the gossip and questions." She said switching topics and Greg removed his hand.

"Then don't." Greg said shrugging.

"How?" Molly inquired curiously.

"One ignore them, two don't answer questions, three tell them it's not their business, and four always have a scalpel or other sharp instrument in your hand."

That earned a chuckle out of Molly and Greg was proud of getting a small smile to rest on her lips. He might deny it, but he was a very protective friends especially of Molly and Sherlock. He had feared something like this might happen, but never this bad. A little disagreement he could handle, but this... Of course Sherlock would end up in this mess.

"I'll make sure to follow that guide." Molly responded.

For a little while they sat in a companionable silence. Sipping their beers and relaxing. It was nice to be with someone and not have them telling her that she needed to get back together with Sherlock.

"I'm sure in at least a week he'll let the act drop and take a case." Molly stated softly, shrugging.

"Want to bet on it?" Greg asked softly as Molly finished her pint.

"No I don't trust Sherlock Holmes to keep with my time schedule." Molly chuckled.

Greg went to say something, but was interrupted when his mobile vibrated. He read the message and sighed.

"It's my wife I've got to go." Greg said apologetically and finished off his drink. "Call or text me if you need anything Molly." He stated as he got up.

"Bye Greg I'll see you next time you need an autopsy." Molly smirked and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30. It wasn't that late, but she figured she should go home rather than get another drink. She had work in the morning after all.

Molly planed to have a relaxing evening until she saw a black car pull up. "Never mind." She muttered to herself. Molly walked up to the car and got in.

Hey Emma -Molly

She texted the woman next to her.

Anthea please I'm a work -A

Fine /Anthea/ -Molly

She responded, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma smirk.

So what does your boyfriend want with me now? -Molly

He's not my boyfriend, and I don't know. -A

No, he just brings you to family parties -Molly

Exactly. I have to help stop a war. We'll be there in ten minutes please help yourself out. -A

Molly shook her head and closed her mobile as she chose to look out the window.

(Ten minutes later)

They arrived at an abandoned building and Molly let herself out as Emma instructed and walked to where Mycroft was.

"I assume unlike our first time here you don't need to ask what my relationship with Sherlock Holmes is." Molly sighed really not in the mood to deal with the elder Holmes.

"Doctor Hooper-"

"We went over this. My name is Molly Mycroft." Molly interrupted.

"Molly." He said obvious amusement in his voice.

"Yes Mycroft?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"He's not acting." He stated in his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh glad to see he fooled you to. Now I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do. Unless you consider going home to a cat something." Mycroft replied quickly.

"Yes actually I do." Molly replied quickly. She had gotten used to the quick banter the Holmeses have down to a science.

"He needs you."

That caught Molly off guard.

"You and I both know he didn't." She responded quickly and quietly.

"Molly he loved you. And right now he is in danger. You know he is his worst enemy." Mycroft said not letting the emotion in his words crack his façade.

"Myc he can be as high as he wants. It's not my problem. Not anymore. Sherlock made sure of that."

Mycroft made a face at his nickname, but didn't comment on it.

"I see. Well Molly I probably won't be seeing you again." Mycroft said and twirled his umbrella as he went to leave.

"Oh Mycroft I won't see you. I'm not an idiot I know you'll be seeing me."

Molly rolled her eyes and walked to the car. Emma still had her don't disturb me I'm averting a nuclear war face on so Molly didn't try to talk to or text her. She just sat for the half an hour ride to her house.

When she got home Molly got dressed into pajamas and went to bed.

**Thank you for reading now Review Favorite and Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TW Drugs, sex, and cutting are mentioned very briefly in this chapter. If you can't handle it or don't like it skip this chapter. Please Read Review Favorite and Follow.**

221B was now a little place of safety. Sherlock had locked himself in. The curtains were drawn and it was dark. Sherlock knew it was the middle of the night if not early morning, but he couldn't sleep.

He had blocked off his emotions. He hadn't let so many escape since Uni with Victor.

Victor was his drug dealer. They had an arrangement. As Victor had put it Sherlock could use that beautiful mouth of his and get the drugs he needed.

One day Victor had gone to find Sherlock when he didn't show up. So he had gone over to Sherlock's dorm and Sherlock wasn't prepared for him. Victor got the shock of his life to see the beautiful man with an X-acto knife blade to his slightly exposed hip.

"Please don't." Victor murmured softly barely managing to get the words out as Sherlock looked up at him like a deer in head lights.

"Victor what are you doing here?" He asked and placed the blade down. Sherlock then pulled his trousers up the rest of the way before buttoning them and turning to face the visitor.

"I came to see if you were okay." He admitted softly and took a step closer to Sherlock before shutting the door.

"I am fine. I'm sorry you were worried you might have lost a customer." He responded and looked up and down Victor deducing him.

"No you aren't. You are neither fine or just a customer." Victor murmured and hugged Sherlock tightly.

Sherlock took a minute to respond, but then he let himself cry. All the emotions he had been hiding with drugs he let come out. Victor started to calm him down and listened to Sherlock carefully as he explained everything to Victor.

"Sherlock it's okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Sherlock could still hear his voice saying that.

Sherlock's and Victor's relationship only got more serious as they both got clean and got closer. They got a dog and named it Red Beard after Sherlock's old dog.

Two years everything was perfect for their two year Anniversary. Sherlock was waiting for his fiancé to get home when the phone rang.

"Is there a Mister Sherlock Holmes there?" An unknown voice asked.

"Yes I am Sherlock." He murmured trying to rid the sudden pit in his stomach telling himself it was unreasonable because nothing was wrong.

"We are sorry to inform you, but Victor and Red Beard were found dead. Victims of random violence. I am sorry."

Sherlock hung up the phone and sat down.

After that it all tumbled down hill. He went back to drugs and was homeless and three days from graduation dropped out if college.

Now it was seven years later and unlike Greg suspected Sherlock was going through his second not first break up.

Sherlock was staring at the box. The only thing left he had from Victor. It was where he kept the cocaine.

Now he was stuck between a need to feel far away from reality and the looks of disappointment he would get from the few people who would be willing to call him a friend. He closed his eyes as he lifted the needle.

**So yeah that was short and mean, but I'm short on time and there are several reviews telling me to update quickly :) Anyways as usual Review Favorite and Follow. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the length. I'm trying, but I'm really sleep deprived and I wanted to get something to you. Please Read Review Follow and Favorite.**

Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door to 221B just as Sherlock dropped the needle in the trash. He had promised Molly and if there was any way they could be together again he couldn't go breaking the promises he made to her.

"Sherlock let me in!" Mrs. Hudson called into the flat. "I've made tea and biscuits. It's four in the morning and I doubt you have eaten, slept, drunk, or done any other of the things for basic survival."

The box was stuffed under the couch quickly and quietly before Sherlock got up to unlock the door. He looked down at his landlady, moved to the side, and motioned for her to come in. He quickly brushed books and papers off the coffee table and on to the floor.

"Sherlock are you okay?" Mrs. Hudson asked softly as she poured him some tea and gazed at him with her worried caring gaze.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He murmured softly not hiding the hoarseness from the crying and lack of talking. It wasn't a real lie, but it was an evading of the truth which in some circles would be considered lying.

"Alright dearie." She responded knowing he was lying, but that there was no point in trying to get him to admit he wasn't.

Sherlock curled up in his chair and sipped the tea slowly between nibbles of a biscuit Mrs. Hudson had given him.

"I have to go Sherlock, but I'll be back. Okay?" She asked as if talking to a child. In her eyes he was her son. Her different, but amazing son.

Sherlock nodded and deduced Mrs. Hudson quickly. An appointment for her hip. Only one available. "Need more herbal soothers?" He asked after she left and got no response, because Mrs. Hudson was already down stairs and didn't hear him.

Sherlock sighed and noticed that she had left the plate of biscuits and tea. He had finished the first biscuit and started nibbling on a second one.

"What should I do Victor?" He asked the skull. The only thing he had left from those days. He never told any one that his "friend" was really his dead fiancé. Mycroft knew, but that was because he had got Sherlock the skull in order to get Sherlock to go to drug rehab.

He slipped into his mind palace and walked into his old room. It was spartan, but that was all they needed. A bed, dresser, a closet, and a few dog toys.

"It's been a while." Victor's soft voice murmured from behind Sherlock and closed the door.

"I know. Can you help me?" Sherlock's baritone asked as he turned around to face his dead lover.

"Write her a letter then drop it off at her flat. She'll read it. You know she will. Tell her how you feel, because second hand accounts only mean so much." Victor moved to sit on the bed wrinkling the sheets lightly as he did so.

Sherlock nodded and walked over to gently caress Victor's face. "Thank you love. I'm sorry I found someone new." He added softly. Looking down and letting his hand fall.

"You know I wanted you to." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, and reached for Sherlock's hand. He traced a small circle with thumb absentmindedly as he always used to. "Your happiness is all that ever mattered to me. Now you have a letter to write."

Sherlock nodded and backed away from Victor. He caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down Victor's face as he opened his eyes to the real world facing the skull of the man he loved.

Soon he was sitting down at his desk. "Dear Molly..." He whispered as he started writing.

**The next bit will be about Molly's day. So I hope to have that done soon. I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. So here is Chapter ten. Oh my this is my longest and most popular story That makes me so excited your resonce is what keeps me writing. Please read favorite review and follow. If not done already. **

Work, that's where Molly was headed. A place of gossip and too many memories.

Dead people were surprisingly good company. They would never tell your secrets and they would never make you feel bad or inadequate or worthless and they never used you.

But unless Molly started killing people she would have to work with living people to be with dead people. And this was her current predicament.

As she entered she saw the looks people were giving her. Someone was a snitch. Probably Mrs. Hudson. The woman was lovely, but she was a terrible gossip. Well at least she didn't have to tell answer that simple question. Now she could focus on the difficult ones.

Molly bypassed most of the people and went directly to the morgue. Now she only had to deal with was Mike Stamford.

"Molly I heard what happened and..." Mike said as he entered the morgue following Molly.

"What do they want to know?" She asked interrupting him.

"I wasn't going to..." He was cut off again.

"I'm going to have to tell them any ways." Molly sighed in response.

"Not if I tell them to leave you alone." He stated almost proudly.

"Mike..." Molly started, but ended by just shaking her head. "Just go." She sighed softly and pulled out the body of Stewart Garrison. Looking at his card he was a construction worker, 56, and unmarried.

Molly stayed in there doing autopsies. No one bothered her thankfully. She had only seen a few people whispering and looking at her through the window. Now it was lunch and she needed to get something.

When she had just decided it was time for her to brave the gossip and get lunch two people she didn't want to see burst in.

"We need the autopsy report for Paul Reynolds." Anderson commanded.

"Just one second." Molly muttered and went to get the report.

"So I heard you and the freak broke up." Sally sneered.

"Yes, but it's none of your business." Molly replied quickly.

"Oh, but it is, because you see if we bothered you when you two were together he wouldn't let you just take it. Now he won't even know." Anderson responded smirking.

"Well good for you now you've got what you want so leave."

"Well Philip got what he wanted. I on the other hand want to know what the freak did." Sally prompted.

Molly shook her head. "I'm not telling you." She stated and started to clean up some tools to keep herself distracted.

Anderson moved so he was standing next to her and placed his hand on her lower back as if to comfort her, but Molly did not feel comforted.

"Please don't touch me." Molly commanded, but was ignored.

"Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be on her own." He whispered suggestively.

"I suggest you remove your hand immediately." Molly stated hoping her voice didn't waver.

Anderson backed away, but not far. "Is that better?" He asked and raised and eyebrow at her.

"So when will you quit and move away?" Sally asked casually.

"What? I'm not doing either!" Molly replied sharply.

"Oh well we figured you'd want to get as far away as possible. After what he must have done." Anderson smirked.

"How do you know he did something. What if he broke it off with me?" Molly asked.

"Molly he must have made you feel real bad." Sally murmured almost caring.

"I bet he did an experiment on her." Anderson responded smirking

Molly remained silent looking at the two vultures. They looked so happy. They knew they had hit her weakness.

"How hard is it to get-" Greg was cut off when he noticed what was going on. "Out." He ordered Sally and Anderson. Then he walked over to Molly.

"Thank you." Molly murmured and hugged Greg as she let herself shed the tears she didn't want Anderson and Sally to see.

"Anytime Molly." Greg whispered making a mental note to never let Anderson or Donovan near her without supervision and to talk with them.

After a few minutes Molly had calmed down and they released the embrace.

"You okay?" Greg asked softly.

"I'll manage." Molly responded. "I was going to get lunch when they came in."

"Let me get you lunch. Think of it as a sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry. It's not your fault." Molly murmured.

"I should have remembered how Sherlock never wanted me to leave you alone with them. I always assumed he was afraid they would convince you to leave." Greg murmured.

"No. I was freak by association, and in school I got good at sitting and taking it, but Sherlock wouldn't stand it if I did that." Molly explained.

Greg nodded. "I won't either." He responded. He then took Molly's arm and led her to the canteen. They walked in a companionable silence. Greg gave everyone who started whispering a sharp glare that made them go silent immediately.

"I'm fine Greg. Really." Molly sighed as they entered the canteen. "You can go back to work."

"Nope I am taking my lunch break then walking you back to the morgue." Greg stated.

"You don't have to." She protested.

"I want to." Was the response.

"Well I was going to get the soup because it's really good." She suggested and smiled as she started to walk in that direction and Greg smiled as he followed.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said and followed her lead in getting Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Let's sit over here." Molly suggested.

"Sounds great." He responded and moved to the corner seat. He watched her carefully wanting to make sure she's okay.

"What?" Molly asked looking up at him surprised. "You were staring."

"Just what you said before about school. You always seemed so nice. How could anyone be mean to you?" He asked looking at her.

"I was smart and I have a hard time dealing with ignorance. I also am not a very social person. I prefer a book and a dead body to talking to most people. And when I finally trust someone I can become clingy. It made it hard for me to make and keep friends. I went to a small school in a small town. Even though I moved there when I was four I was and would always be an outsider. Bullying was just something that happened to me. I always found it easier to take the abuse than to make a fuss."

"Am I most people?" He asked softly.

"No of course not." Molly responded quickly. "You protect me. You treat me like a human being. You are always there for me."

Greg reached over to hold her hand for a few reassuring seconds. "And you do the same for me."

After that they fell into another companionable silence as they ate. Soon their soup was gone and they were walking back to the lab.

"Alright now I have to go. Will you be okay?" Greg asked softly.

"I'll be fine." Molly murmured softly and started to get to work as Greg left.

The rest of the day was uneventful. A few people came in, but didn't say anything and left her alone. Molly assumed this was Mike's doing and silently thanked him.

She walked home, got into pajamas, made microwave popcorn, and sat down to watch Glee.

Sherlock set off to drop the letter off at Molly's flat. He knew she'd be home and he could be in and out before she even got to the door.

The streets were surprisingly busy, but it was a nice day and it had been raining most of the month so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Molly's flat wasn't far, and he wanted to gather his thoughts.

Once the letter was done he had showered, changed, and became presentable to the rest of the world.

"Excuse me." He heard someone mutter as he bumped into them, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting the letter to Molly.

He entered the building and went up to her flat. He stuck his hand in his pocket and froze. Where was the letter? He had lost the letter.

In the time it took Sherlock to work out the five places he could have lost it Molly was tipped off by her neighbor that he was there.

"I was surprised that you had followed my directions this long." She stated her words like ice.

"I had a letter..." Sherlock replied softly.

Molly put out her hand and when no letter was placed there she retracted it and shut the door in Sherlock's face.

**So yeah hope you liked that and I'll try to be a little quicker updating next time. Until then I hope to get more Reviews Follows and Favorites.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooo sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy. Please Read Review Follow and Favorite.**

Once the door shut Molly let the façade fall and turned so she slowly slid down the door and started crying letting the pain - A mix of Sherlock not listening and him not trying harder to get her back - come out in soft sobs. Slowly she calmed down and dried her eyes. Suddenly a creak was heard from the hallway.

"Toby?" Molly called softly, but looked over at the couch and saw that Toby was still there.

"I thought I told you to go away Sherlock." Molly sighed, but got no response.

Sherlock walked home in a trance. The man who bumped into him pick pocketed him. Sherlock could have gotten a new magnifying glass or a new wallet, but that man had gotten something that was only meaningful for Sherlock. The only thing Sherlock couldn't replace.

By the time he got home he had decided to talk to Victor and decide how to fix this. He needed guidance, but when he closed his eyes he was in the wrong hall and he could feel the presence of someone behind him. His instincts kicked in and he turned around to fight only to find an opening in to St Barts.

Something was wrong. This room was supposed to be his insect room, not the lab. Arms snaked around him in a hug and he leaned into the hug that was uniquely Molly's. Her arms calmed him and he leaned into the touch he had been longing. She then let go with a quick peck on his cheek and walked into the lab and sat down staring straight ahead.

"Why aren't you coming in to see what I'm doing?" She asked kindly and Sherlock entered unsure of what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked softly watching her carefully.

"Thinking about what a wonderful life we could have had together." Molly sighed and looked up at Sherlock. "I loved you. I would have given you everything. But you didn't want me. I had a vision of us working on cases together." Sherlock suddenly saw them running chasing a killer. Then them in the lab working with evidence. Suddenly he saw himself hurt with Molly taking care of him. "And maybe even having children." Sherlock saw a little boy with his curls and her eyes. He was so smart and loved them both. Hamish. He thought happily. "Oh but kids or not my favorite bit would be growing old with you. I loved holding you in my arms." He remembered her nuzzling into his chest and smiling up at him. "Kissing your soft lips." He remembered every kiss with her perfect lips. "Falling asleep in your arms and waking up still in them." She was so cute sleeping and whenever she woke up she always looked up slightly surprised as if she thought that everything between them had been a dream. "Retiring, you could have your bees and we could relax." He saw them holding hands in a companionable silence with no need to talk because they knew each other so well. "You could have had all of this and you ruined it." He was brought back to the lab as she said this. He had ruined it. His chance at a family, his chance at happiness, Molly's love for him.

"I'm sorry. Please I'll fix this." Sherlock responded desperately.

"It's too late Sherlock. You lost your chance."

"Sherlock!" Greg cried for the third time.

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and looked over at the clock quickly noting he must have slept for two hours. He then looked over Greg. "What's the case?" He asked quickly.

"Sherlock I want to remind you that you don't have to take this..." Greg murmured.

"What's happened to her?" He asked quickly, suddenly standing up and invading Lestrade's personal space.

Greg was surprised by the look in Sherlock's eyes, but he couldn't see all the scenarios going on in Sherlock's head, because he couldn't believe Molly was in danger and he might not make it in time to save her.

**Molly's Flat 1 Hour Earlier...**

"I heard you I know you're there!" Molly called and stood up. She walked to get a knife from the kitchen, but a tap on her back made her stop.

"Hello Miss Molly" Jim practically sung. His breath tickling the back of her neck. "I forgot how quiet you get when you're scared." He murmured softly and trailed his hands down her sides to rest them on her hips.

"Don't touch me." Molly responded and pulled away and turned to face Jim. She looked at him disgusted and scared.

"Did you like my note?" He asked suddenly almost as if it had only just crossed his mind to ask.

"What note?" Molly asked hesitantly unsure if she wanted to know.

"Telling you how important you are. My little queen." He took a step closer as he said this and Molly took a step back.

"I'm not important. Sherlock never really loved me." She admitted and remembered the note in the pub she assumed was from Sherlock.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!" He exclaimed suddenly and Molly jumped back slightly. "He has always loved you. Even I find you interesting. Apparently you have a talent for attracting psychopaths." Jim smirked as Molly took another step back only to back into a wall.

"Please leave me alone Jim. I am not interested in being part of this game." Molly responded defiantly.

Jim pretended to think about it for a second. "Nope." He responded popping the p. "Now Sebastian is in the hallway and is ready to help me restrain you, but I would much prefer to hold your hand and keep a red dot on your forehead," he paused for a moment to think. "But we don't trust you."

"No please don't." Molly replied and tried to get away pointlessly.

"Sebby." Jim sung and his assassin came to his side. "Sherlock only killed his stunt double, but we won't tell him that will we?" He murmured looking at the cornered girl.

Molly was going to respond, but felt a gun pressed against her stomach by a humming Jim. Her arms were secured behind her back with a rough tug by Sebastian Moran. Next her ankles were tied together and Jim placed a blindfold over her eyes. Molly panicked slightly and yelped softly as she felt her feet leave the ground as Sebastian moved her on his shoulder.

"Now now Molly not a sound from my little mouse." He used her old pet name as if it hadn't all been fake.

They left her flat and she felt Sebastian's shoulder dig into her stomach on the steps. Suddenly she was placed down and both her hands were taken by her kidnappers.

"Now Molly you are going to act as if we are bringing you to a surprise for your birthday. If you aren't convincing enough you'll see more bodies than you ever have before in the morgue." He threatened as if he was talking about the weather.

Molly tensed slightly at the thought and nodded slightly. Her ankles were untied and Sebastian stood, guiding her from behind and hiding her bound wrists. She put on a small smile as she was suddenly assaulted by all the noise of London.

"I'm so excited about you're big surprise." Jim said excitedly. Molly nodded not trusting her voice.

Only a few seconds later they were in a car and her ankles were being tied together again.

**Back at Sherlock's...**

"It's Molly. She's been kidnaped by Moriarty. He left this for you." Greg handed over a small note.

This game of ours just can not end

I have some fun planed for our friend

If you ever want to see Molly

You must at least pretend to be Jolly

At this little party. -JM

Inside was a ticket for a public party tomorrow night. Sherlock knew it would be torture, but he'd be blind and happy. For Molly he'd do anything.

**So hoped you liked it. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I'm trying to be faster, but my life has been full for the past and future bit. I'll be** **better** **I** **promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it's short and late, but I'of fit of School Wednesday. So hopefully everything will pick up. Please Read Review, Follow and Favorite.**

"Now Molly this won't hurt at all." Jim murmured softly and placed a cloth over her mouth.

An undetermined time later...

"Molly, Molly, Molly." Someone sung and tapped her cheek lightly.

"Sher?" Molly asked disoriented by the chloroform.

"No no no not him." Jim scolded.

Molly realized who it was and tried to get away, but found that she was chained to the wall. "Jim what do you want?" She practically hissed coming to her senses quickly.

"Sherlock did have a letter you know." Jim remarked changing the subject and standing up to take a step away from Molly.

"What?" Molly asked confused at the sudden change in subject. She had to look down because the light was too much for her.

"Sherlock. Came. To. Your. House. He. Was. Telling. The. Truth. He. Did. Have. A. Letter." Jim responded as if talking to a child.

"Where was it?" Molly asked softly. She almost felt bad now. If Sherlock wasn't lying and he did write a letter...

"The drugs much have affected you more than I thought." Jim sighed. "I had someone pickpocket him." He explained. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." She responded softly.

"Dear Molly, I'm writing this because I was wrong. I should have told you about the chart, but I was honest when I said it was so I could understand. Bad choice of title. I don't know what to say to make you stay. I can tell you the facts though.

1: I love you.

2: You are better than Cocaine ever was.

3: I want to marry you.

4: I want to have kids with you.

5: I don't care about myself I just want you to be happy.

6: I miss you

7: I need you

8: I'm sorry

9: Molly Hooper you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Please don't leave me. Give me a second chance. I promise you won't regret it.

Love Forever Yours,

Sherlock" Jim stopped and smiled. "How sweet." He murmured softly. "Too bad he'll never get that second chance." Jim flashed Molly a smile and took out a lighter.

"Please don't." Molly interrupted. "Let me have the letter." She murmured softly. "Please."

Jim pretended to think about it for a second then put the flame under the letter and let it burn slowly. "No. Now to the real reason you're here."

"So I'm not here as bait for Sherlock?" Molly asked curiously.

"Oh no. That to, but also you're here for a game." Jim responded smiling.

Molly looked obviously frightened. "Jim what did I ever do to you?"

"Broke up with me." Jim responded quickly. "Now this game is a game of dress up." He explained softly.

Soon he had outlined the plan to Molly and she just had to wait.

There was to be a party and they were to go as a couple. Molly had to seem happy and enjoy Jim's company. If Sherlock was to talk to her she couldn't respond only show him a detonator. That was his game and Molly had to play

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. Please Read Review Favorite and Follow**

The next day Molly woke up to see Jim watching and smiling at her. It was very concerning and slightly scary to wake up to him, but she managed not to scream. He would not get the satisfaction of that. Now all she had to do was hold back the bile.

"Good morning Molly." Jim practically sung. He was particularly happy about today and was excited about what was going on with Molly.

"Morning." She responded automatically and suddenly realized this wasn't where she had gone to bed. When she'd gone to sleep it was on something that could hardly be called a mattress. Now she was on one of the nicest bed's she's ever been on and all restraints were gone.

"First things first we had to move you to prepare for the party. Second don't even think about running. Thirdly follow every order I give you and this will be a death free night. If not I'll have Sebastian kill someone in front of you while I hold you back." Jim explained calmly.

Molly nodded unsure whether she could speak or not and not willing to risk someone's life on it.

"Now we had to drug you so we lost some time to get you ready while you were sleeping so eat quickly then we are going to clean you up." He handed Molly a tray of toast and jam.

Molly did as she was told. She was hungry and it did no good for her to starve herself, but her mind lingered on Moriarty's wording. We are going to clean you up. Molly didn't want to be this close to him let alone him touching her, but she'd do it if as Jim guaranteed someone's life was on the line which she didn't doubt for a second.

As soon as Molly was done eating Jim took the tray and helped her out of bed. He took her hand and Molly had to stop herself from pulling away as he led her to the bathroom.

"Bathe." Jim said and sat down in a chair with a book he obviously had someone put there.

Molly was thankful that the shower had a curtain, but noticed she would have to undress, towel off, and dress in front of Jim, but she didn't complain. She could manage if it meant someone's life.

The shower was quick and soon Molly was being led to her room in only a towel.

"I picked out a dress from your house. I hope you don't mind the alterations." Jim murmured as they entered her room.

Molly couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful dress laying on her bed. He long black dress had been transformed. The sleeves that used to end at her shoulders now continue to her wrist with a black lace with a thin red material beneath it. This same material was attached from the arm to the back so when her arms were out it resembled wings.

"It's beautiful." Molly whispered forgetting her silence and getting Jim to chuckle.

"I thought so." He admitted smiling.

Molly then put on the dress finding it for even better than before.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked Jim who quickly complied. "Thanks."

"Oh yes one last thing." Jim said as soon as Molly was facing him.

Her stomach dropped and Molly knew she wasn't going to like this thing.

"The black lace has explosives inside of a tubing the lace is covering. If you don't convince me you are having fun or if you talk to Sherlock I set it off." Jim explained excitedly to Molly who now hated the beautiful dress she had loved a minute ago.

"Now your hair and makeup will be done soon. Two stylists will come in here and help you with it." Jim explained. "Stay in here until then." He left with out another word.

Molly waited twenty minutes thinking of her fate as a human bomb.

Sooner than she expected the stylists showed up and sat her down. Neither of them talked to her and she was happy not to converse with them.

The end result was a complete transformation. Her hair was curled and she had more make up on than she had probably ever wore before in her life.

When Jim entered Molly had several questions, but one stuck out. "I thought you said I'd have a trigger." Molly murmured to Jim who was currently checking her out.

"I changed my mind." He responded and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I want to call you my angle of Death." Jim sighed happily.

Molly couldn't help but cringe when he pecked her cheek.

"Now now we'll have none of that flinching business at the party." Jim scolded and led Molly down stairs where she could hear music.

**Hope you liked it. I'm trying to get chapters to you guys faster. Please Review! Favorite and Follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This bit is from John's POV because I had an idea and didn't feel like writing a whole fanfic if it fit here Please Read Review Favorite and Follow.**

John watched Sherlock pacing the room nervously waiting for the party. Both their minds had hardly left the pathologist.

John couldn't help thinking about the fall and how Molly took his abuse when he found out she knew and hadn't told him...

"Hey John." Molly said cheerfully as she saw him enter the lab out of the corner of her eye. She was finishing up her shift and getting ready to leave. "I was just heading out. Want to get a coffee?" She asked and turned to face him. Her smile dropped as she saw his look of anger.

"You bitch." John hissed standing in the door way practically vibrating with anger.

"I'll take that as a no." Molly muttered and sighed. "John I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"No! Sorry isn't enough! You knew how much pain I was in and you didn't tell me!" John shouted with a bit of a smile on his lips he only got when he was seriously pissed.

"John I know it's not enough, but let me ask you to please do something for me." Molly added softly surprisingly confident.

"What?" John asked seeing the slight desperation in her eyes and giving in.

"Don't blame this on Sherlock. He was just trying to save you. There were guns on you, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. Jim targeted all the people who mean something to him. You could expect something like this from him. Not from me. I should have told you. I don't ask for your forgiveness. Nor do I deserve it. I ask you forgive Sherlock because he needs you, and even now he won't admit it, but John you didn't see him when he came to my flat broken and bruised, I'd fix him up, and he'd go nearly get himself killed again. When he was having nightmares or practically delusional he'd always call out your name. Your rejection is killing him. Please give him another chance." Molly finished and was surprised to see John's face soften.

"Why?" He asked softly. "I come in here ready to scream at you and say every mean thing I can think of at you and you..." Here he paused to think about what she did. "You put everyone else above yourself." John was staring at her confused.

"That's because you are all above me. I don't matter." Molly muttered softly.

John looked at her and felt all his anger leave him. "Molly you matter." John responded softly.

"Not to him." Molly sighed. "He told me I did once, but it was only because he wanted something." Molly paused then started again. "You matter John. I haven't seen him in a month and I was worried sick until Mary told me he was back. He hasn't visited or texted, because all I am to him is a pawn. John you mean the world to him. I tried for years to be his friend, but you come along and are best friends in a couple of days. He needs you."

John's memory was interrupted by a sudden thought. If Sherlock failed and Molly died she would die thinking he didn't matter and he refused that to happen.

"Sherlock?" John asked softly trying to see if his friend would respond.

"What?" Sherlock snapped.

John put his hands up in defensive manner. "I just want to do more. Can I wait with Lestrade's men?" John asked softly.

"No I need you here." Sherlock stated

"Why could you need me here?" John asked Sherlock.

"I want you in Mycroft's car." Sherlock explained. "I need you there because it's our getaway car and if Molly's hurt I want you safe to take care of her."

John nodded "Alright. Let's go."


End file.
